


On My Faithless Arm

by Delphi



Category: Unavowed (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Humanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: Being with Mandana makes Eli feel human in more ways than one.





	On My Faithless Arm

She makes him feel human. 

Next to Mandana, he's just a guy who runs hot. No matter how many people he outlives, she'll always have three hundred years on him and half a set of chromosomes that defy all logic. She's supernaturally fast and strong—strong enough that he could never hurt her—and when she's in his bed, naked with him between the fireproof sheets, her eyes glow a little in the dark. 

He holds her tight as he can, those nights when they both need to touch someone. 

He does his best to make her feel human too.


End file.
